villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
N. Trance
N. Trance is an antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot video game series. As his name suggests, he has the ability to brainwash others, with his claw hand which ends in a clock. N. Trance is a very large pink egg-shaped outer dimensional being from the 5th dimension. In addition to his ability to brainwash others, N. Trance can also produce energy beams from his eyes, which he uses to confuse and attack his enemies. His name is a play on the verb "entrance," which means "to put into a trance." History ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Tranced'' N. Trance made his debut in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced when Uka Uka called upon the services of Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Nefarious Tropy then recommended the services of N. Trance, who happened to be an old friend of his. He got N. Trance to kidnap and brainwash Coco and Crunch Bandicoot to help Uka Uka, but as Fake Crash was accidentally kidnapped and brainwashed instead of the real Crash, the plan was a failure from the start. Crash was able to get inside N. Tropy's base and defeat N. Trance, with Fake Crash's help. The player will need all 21 crystals to be able to face him. N. Trance appears in the game as the fourth boss. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' N. Trance later returned in Crash Nitro Kart where he races for Emperor Velo XXVII. He was the leader of his own racing team, that drove egg shaped karts. N. Trance's racing team consisted of him and his brainwashed sidekicks, Dingodile (a henchmen of Dr. Neo Cortex), Polar (Crash's pet polar bear cub), and Pura (Coco's pet tiger cub). All of the brainwashed members of N. Trance's team wear small helmets with antennas on top, which are presumed to be N. Trance's way of brainwashing them. As the result, his victims are crazier and more psychotic than they were before they were brainwashed, much like N. Trance himself. In this game, N. Trance doesn't have the claw hand that wields his ability to brainwash others. Instead he has two regular hands. Personality N. Trance is a crazy and psychotic hypnotist. But he has proven to be quite skilled, and fairly intelligent. He likes to make jokes that refer to eggs, which is evident in Crash Nitro Kart. N. Trance can also be hot-headed and rather stubborn at times. He can be also be treacherous at times, and is not above betraying even his allies, by means to seek revenge. This is evident when N. Trance worked against N. Tropy and Uka Uka in Crash Nitro Kart after working for them in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Gallery Crash_Bandicoot_2-_N-Tranced_N._Trance.png|N.Trance in Crash Bandicoot 2:N-Tranced. N._Trance_CNK.png|N. Trance in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart N. Trance.png N._Trance_Crash_Nitro_Kart.png N.Trance_GBA.png Crash Twinsanity N. Trance Concept Art.png|N.Trance as he was meant to appear in Crash Twinsanity. Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Crossover Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Nameless Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Game Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version